


Pavement

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Bromance to Romance, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shironeki - Freeform, protective Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracking down Aogiri's hideout came with a price, and reluctantly, Hide paid it. Months after the incident, Kaneki uncovers the truth from Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape! If you're uncomfortable with that, I advice you not to read this, AT ALL. Basically, this is just my take on how Hide managed to get the tracking device on Yamori, or Yakumo, or whatever his name is, and the aftermath of it. It won't be updated for a while though, because it took me a while to write the first chapter, so enjoy this while you can.   
> As usual, I'm my own beta, and I don't own Tokyo Ghoul

He assumed that the sudden spell of silence that had befallen them, and the thick stiffness that had risen in the cool night air should have been his warning to leave the dreadful area, and leave it quickly.

Because suddenly, the ghouls standing before the neon lit soda machine had stopped speaking.

 

They stopped tossing around the names Rize and Aogiri, and started noticing that Hide had indeed been listening to their conversation. They must have noticed it, because like the conversation, he'd become silent and stiff the moment the speaking stopped.

 

In his grasp, the nearly full can of bitter coffee spilled over as it succumbed to his anxious grip. Even his hands were cool with the sticky substance that had overflowed from the contents of the can. (It wouldn't be good if he tried to place the small tracking device on either of them now, his hands wouldn't defiantly cause problems. )

 

Perhaps they'd heard the crinkling of the aluminum throughout their conversation, heard it the loudest when they mentioned Rize's name, and when Antieku was thrown into the mix.

 

Hide gulped (and was pretty sure they heard that too), because though they were feet behind him, he was smart enough to know that their keen eyes were on him, waiting for him to run. That way, their suspicions would be confirmed.

 

 _Hide, you've dug yourself into a whole,_ thought the blond, as he processed the loop holes in his foreboding plot, _but you can get out of thi-_

 

“Thinking about running? I hope not,” a gruff voice pulled him out of his internal distress, “I just _hate_ it when insects delve into matters that don't concern them.”   
  


Crack...Crack..Crack, right beside his ear. Large bulky knuckles, pink with blood and tinted with ashen skin settled themselves on his boney shoulders. His heart rate increased considerably, and as the hands dug into the meat of his shoulders, he stiffened like a block of wood.

 

The ghoul could practically smell the fear oozing out of Hide's pores.

 

“I should just put you to sleep,” he muttered, “Break that tiny neck of yours....but when brats as cheeky as you size up against someone like me....I just want to have some fun.” Hide remained silent, as anything he said could unstable the situation even more than it already was.

 

If he wanted to live, he'd be silent. That was the smart thing to do. If he wanted to have “fun”, then Hide had a while to figure things out. Yet the large hands on his neck, crushing his tender windpipe was making it incredibly hard to concentrate.

 

“Scream for me,” he chuckled, “If you can!”

“Can't this wait till we get home, Yamori? Just take him with you, he'll be too loud here,” Whined the ghoul, who leaned on the top rail of the steps.

 

“Don't worry about it, Nico!” Hide noted the names, Yamori and Nico, even in his momentarily despair, “I'll be done in just a second...”

 

The cup fell own the steps, brown liquid fanned out on the concrete floor.

 

Hide's wrists were roughly seized in one of Yamori's gigantic hands, and with a calloused grip, he pressed the bony arms to the cool metal bars that ran in between the steps. He held them there, pressing them roughly into the metal. Hide grunted as his wrist rubbed against the smooth surface, the ball nearly crushing at the impact.

 

“Shh...” Yamori hissed with a chuckle, swiftly undoing his tie, “No...answer this question. I should teach you a lesson, eavesdropping pisses me off! So tell me, _human,_ should I humiliate you or kill you?”

 

Hide opened his mouth, and clicked his voice as if to say something, anything. But suddenly realized that he had no idea how to respond to such a heavy weighted, sudden question.A question that could grimly effect his future in the next minutes. Would humiliation come with pain— _of course you idiot—_ Hide reprimanded himself for thinking of such an idiotic idea.

Death would mean death, but humiliation surely would outlast the first. Death may have been the better option. _But what about Kaneki! You've gotta find him, that's why you've been following these two in-_  
  
  


His reluctance to speak put Yamori on edge.   
  
“Humiliation it is then, you should be taught a lesson!” Unsure of what the “lesson” would be, Hide remained utterly silent. Until Yamori's large hands snaked around Hide's rather slim waist, and grabbed at the buckle of his pants, tugging at the metal until it eventually became undone.

“Wa-”   
  
  


He was struck silent, as Yamori's large hand cupped at his face, nearly suffocating him due to the vast area it covered. It was at that moment that Hide gave his sore wrist a tug on the bars, only to hiss at the pain that they were in. Now large bulky fingers forced themselves into Hide's dry mouth, and the blond nearly gagged at the taste.

  
  


It was like irony blood and sweat all in one, clawing their way down his throat, ticking at the roof of his mouth and at his soft tongue. He wanted to throw up.

  
  


Yamori chuckled from behind him, as he twisted the fingers deeper and deeper into Hide's mouth, “That's right, coat them, you'll need it...” He didn’t know what that meant until seconds later, when his pants and underwear had been pulled down roughly, and Yamori's wet digits had been torn from his mouth, and were now teasing his entrance.

Hide's face turned a scarlet red at the sheer embarrassment and fear of the situation. Another protest cut short, as Yamori stuffed something else cloth-lilke into Hide's mouth. It was his handkerchief , and it too, tasted of blood and sweat, though now he could taste a different, more pungent taste.

Saliva

  
  


It was then that Hide realized that he defiantly wasn't the first of Yamori's victims to fall to this sort of humiliation, and he cetainly wouldn't be the last. And his thoughts were cut short as something wet and thick forced itself into his backside without warning or any sort of preparation. Hide's eyes widened in shock and frustration.   
  
Not to mention, the painful sensation of being torn into was a little more than unpleasant.   
  
Another finger, and by now, the cool night air had dried off the saliva, so the entrance was rough and dry. Hide's eyes watered at the pain, and through the gag, he screamed. Behind him, Yamori was laughing as he slowly dragged the fingers in and out, Nico was saying something with an annoyed tone, and Hide was trying his best to drown the voices and the pain.

Then Yamori began to unbuckle his own belt lock, and Hide felt like cursing the winds as he did so.

Struggling would only make the ordeal more painful than it already was, but falling limp alleviated the pain very little. So he took the recesses of his mind, elsewhere, where he could evade reality. Detective novels came to mind, even some of Kaneki's cheesy, horror novels, which weren't really cheesy, just too complex for Hide to understand.

Kaneki loved those books, didn't he? And Hide loved watching Kaneki read books, he loved watching him drift off into a peaceful journey throughout the pages of the old text.

Kaneki....that's why Hide had allowed himself to fall into this. He wanted to find Kaneki, needed to find his friend. _That's right_ , he thought to himself grufflly, as his body rocked with Yamori inside of it, _don't think of the pain, think of Kaneki._

And so he allowed his thoughts the wander to the deeper regions of his mind, where he was okay, and sitting feet away from Kaneki, speaking to him on that grassy hill that they used to spend hours sitting atop of.

In his head, the pain wasn't as bad, just a feeling if something hard and long pounding in to him. Though he was certain his awareness would awaken any second now, then, the pain would be at its worse.

  
  


In a fluid motion the tie was torn of off his wrist, and his hands hung limp as the ghoul pulled out of him. Yamori had no problem turning Hide over, and pressing his back against the rough concrete steps.

And without warning, or any sort or prior preparation, Yamori pounded into him again. This time he felt the pain ten fold. This time his eyes watered as if someone had been chopping onions beside them, and he was sure that Yamori had caused him to bleed a tremendous amount of blood.

His back was aching from the angle, his body was practically on fire, and he felt exhausted. The morning after this would be the worse in Hide's life, he was most certain of that. His ears were ringing with blood and the cool air felt like knives on his sweaty skin.

Though he figured that with Yamori distracted, he could take his chance and place the tracking device on him. And so that's what he did. Through the endless thrusts and bite marks, he manged to some how place the tracking device somewhere on Yamori's clothing without the older ghoul even noticing.

  
  


At the end of it all, he lay in a mess of blood, sweat and semen, nearly blacked out by the pain that was coursing through his body. Yamori chuckled as he kicked him in the ribs, “Wish I could stick around and play more, but you'll probably die anyway,” he smirked, and with a grunt from Nico, the two left. Hide could only rest knowing that Yamori was leading him straight to the Aogiri base, and that perhaps he'd be killed when the CCG pinpointed their location. But for hours, he lay crying on the steps, alone and hurting.

  
  


That night, he really wanted Kaneki.

  
  


Months later, the CCG pinpointed Aogiri's hide out.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I may have said this would be two chapters only, but I don't think it will be. Sorry for the delay ( it was last updated 2014-11-10!!!!!) , i'm trying to work on all my old materials. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. As usual, i'm my own beta.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own TG.

After months silence and anticipation, things had gotten back to “normal” . Or as normal as things for Kaneki and Hide could get . The blond had finally confronted Kaneki with the knowledge of his nature. He'd also told Kaneki what the CCG knew about the Rabbit and Eye-patch, and their suspicions regarding Anteiku. 

And in doing so, he'd manged to work with the Anteiku crew to deter the CCG's suspicions. It hadn't been easy at first . Save for Kaneki, they had all been weary of him, they had all thought he was a traitor leading the CCG to them.. But the manger had sided with him the entire time, saying something about a girl named “Ukina”, and how she must have been reincarnated in Hide.

Eventually, Anteiku was spared the wrath of the CCG, thus gifting Hide with their eternal gratitude. 

But the greatest reward of all was Hide finally finding his home. He was finally with Kaneki, and Kaneki was finally with him. And the threat of danger, if even for a moment, had disappeared into thin air. 

Not only that, but Hide and Kaneki had finally upgraded from a mere friendship, to an actual relationship. Neither had been sure of the other's sexuality at first, which made their courting quite awkward. But when faced in an awkward situation, where a truth or dare became a dare, Kaneki had accidentally kissed Hide, but Hide had kissed him back. 

And later on they spoke about it, and of course, things kicked off from there. 

Yes, things were getting back to normal. Only, Kaneki had noticed something different about Hide in his return, something that stuck out like a sore thumb. ..Had he always been so...so concerned about his body? 

Kaneki noticed It when they bought their first apartment together. From the get go, Hide had used the restroom to the fullest of its abilities. Usually during midnight, or other ridiculously early morning hours, Hide would squirm out of Kaneki's grasp, and drag himself to the bathroom. Following that, he would turn the hot water on as high as it could get, and shower. 

He usually did this two to three times. 

The restroom would cough out a cloud of hot steam when Hide would open the door, and through the thickness, the blond would walk back to the bed, eyes blank and skin red (too red) from the pelting of the hot water. Even as he squirmed back into bed, Kaneki could feel the tightness of his skin due to his rigorous scrubbing. 

When he didn't fall right back to sleep after his showers, he'd plop down on the bed beside Kaneki, and stare into the darkness. He wouldn't lay down for hours, not until Kaneki wrapped his arms around his waist, and gently guided him back, pulling the slender blond into a hug. 

Hide's muscles would stiffen underneath Kaneki's grip, but eventually, they would loosen, and given time, Hide would fall back to sleep. 

Kaneki also observed the effects that his knuckle cracking had on Hide. The way he'd look over his shoulder when the ghoul would pop the bones, or how he'd shudder whenever Kaneki would crack his knuckles too close , suggested that he'd grown a slight fear of popped joints. 

Had Hide felt truly uncomfortable about the knuckle cracking, Kaneki wouldn't know. He never said anything about it. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning saw Kaneki stopping Anteiku to help clean the place up for its opening. But cleaning had not been the only thing taking place there. The entire restaurant had been filled with conversation of Hide, as Kaneki poured his woes onto the gracious ears of his friends. 

“Maybe he's sick,” Touka rested her ankles atop of the table as she leaned back in her chair. Beside her, Kaneki swept the floor while she continued to speak, “I remember once when Yoriko got a skin rash, she kept on-” 

“Touka, I don't think Hide is sick,” Kaneki repeated for the umpteenth time, “And if he is ,I don't know with what.” 

“Why don't you take him to the doctor?” Nishio spoke from behind the counter as he dragged a wet towelette across the surface,“Then this whole mess could be resolved.” 

“He's been really busy with school,” Kaneki let the broom lean against one of the tables, before he plopped down into one of the chairs, “maybe it has something to do with that.”   
Touka raised an eyebrow, “He's in school now?” 

“Yeah, I made him go back. It wasn't safe for him to stay in the CCG after he found me, so I made him go back.” 

“What was he doing with the CCG that was so dangerous. Wasn't he just tagging along? That's not so bad. I mean, he saved us, ” Nishiki rested his own elbows on the counter after he finished his cleaning job. 

Kaneki felt his blood start to rush as he thought about Hide in the CCG. It upset him so much that Hide had put himself in danger for the sake of their friendship, but he couldn't deny that the blond's strives had reunited them. But still. 

“He managed to leak the location of Aogiri's hideout. That's why the CCG invaded their hideout when...when you rescued me.” 

“He did what?!” Both ghouls cried in unison, eyes wide and expressions in absolute disbelief. 

“How did he manage to track Aogiri without being killed?” Nishiki began, “They didn't catch him?” 

Kaneki shuddered at the mere thought of it. He hated thinking about Hide and Aoigiri and Hide and the CCG, and Hide and anything having to do with ghouls. Hide was so fragile, he was just human. 

“I don't know, he doesn't talk much about it,” Kaneki responded dryly, “And I don't ask him either.” 

There was a silence that followed, and momentarily, Nishiki returned to wiping the counter while Kaneki resumed his sweeping. 

“Do you think something happened? Nagachika isn't even an official investigator. If he was doing something stupid, then he could've gotten injured, or something. ” suggested Touka, “Maybe you should talk to him about it. If Yoriki did something that stupid, I'd talk to her.” 

“Same with Kimi,” Nishiki laughed, “Humans are so weird. They throw away logic, and do things that can get them killed.” 

“They don't even care,” Touka added, “What is it? Adrenaline? Nagachika must have a lot of it.” 

“Too much of it,” Kaneki corrected, “way too much.” 

While the other two laughed, Kaneki contemplated on what exactly could have happened to Hide during the months that they were separated. The more Kaneki thought about it, the more he realized that Hide couldn't have gotten a lead on Aogiri without coming out unharmed. 

Hide always put Kaneki's needs in front of his own, so it would be no surprise that if Hide had been hurt due to his investigation, that he'd keep whatever he went through to himself. Deducing what he could salvage regarding Hide, Kaneki began to mentally list them out in hopes to come up with some sort of answer. 

 

He vaguely remembered how Hide's body language changed after a series of knuckle cracking in bed. How he'd go from his usual, jovial self, to some sort of reclusive child that turned his shoulders inwards, and caved into himself, as if to wade away the sound. 

Hide never had a problem with knuckle cracking before, in fact when in high school, he occasionally partook in the exercise before a test or an essay.

Something had changed, obviously, something about knuckle cracking had rubbed him the wrong way. 

Of course, Kaneki retraced his own knuckle cracking to Jason, who worked with Aogiri,who Hide had tracked. Kaneki had never brought up Jason around Hide, because the memories were painful for him. But he wondered if Hide had a rather unpleasant run in with the sadistic ghoul as well. 

The connection was loose, but it was still there. Yet , that didn't explain Hide's midnight-early morning showers. Obviously, he was trying to cleanse himself, but of what, Kaneki didn't know. And up until recently, he hadn't thought to ask him. 

Perhaps he'd gotten blood on him from an attack or something? Maybe he was suffering from PTSD? Hide was intelligent, and strong willed, but he was no investigator. A crimson sea of blood and guts would certainly disturb him.

Suddenly, Kaneki felt guilty. Guilty, because Hide's endeavor to find him had led the the blond's own problems, problems he hadn't felt comfortable sharing. 

“Yeah...I think I'll try to speak to him,” Kaneki concluded, “maybe then we can get him help.” 

“Talk to him, if you try to get him help, he'll think that you think that he's crazy,” Nishiki warned. 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As usual, at the close of the school day, Kaneki waited for Hide at the entrance of the campus. Arms folded over his chest in a relaxed manner, eyes closed, and leaning against one of the buildings that marked the entrance, the ghoul breathed steadily. The wind carried the scent of many tired college students, and his nose sniffed through the crowd, until he found the one desired human. 

He could see Hide emerging through the fray, and noticed immediately just how little he looked. How tired, and exhausted he seemed. The talk, if anything, had opened Kaneki's eyes to just how drained Hide had become. 

This entire ordeal had done something to him, something that Kaneki desperately wanted to undo. 

Before he knew it, the college student was upon him, pulling him into a hug, as always, grabbing him by his arm and leading him off of the campus grounds. Hide began to speak to him about classes and tests, and how much work they were getting, and about classmates and other things that made Kaneki smile. He liked it when Hide acted normal like this, liked it when he acted like an actual student (even if it did seem like an act to evade Kaneki's suspicion). 

Though he wondered just how the afternoons conversation would change Hide, he wondered just what it would bring out in his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I really am! Chapter three is being worked on, but I would also like to update a new chapter of “Kick It,” before I continue. I'm trying to work on my old stories. Anyway, hope you liked it, have a wonderful week, and God bless!

**Author's Note:**

> SO, next chapter, Kaneki finds out, and sees just how messed up HIde really is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like I said, the next one will take a while, but it will be updated. Have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
